Dark Horizons (novela)
Dark Horizons es la tercera novela de larga duración del Undécimo Doctor. Resumen de la editorial “''Vale, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero creo que estamos en llamas…''” En una orilla azotada por el viento del norte, en la punta de lo que un día se convertirá en Escocia, los isleños creen que lo que más tienen que temer es un ataque vikingo. Entonces es cuando vienen las llamas. No pueden escapar a ellas. El agua no las detendrá. Consume todo a su paso – pero los que arden todavía hablan. El Doctor está buscando a alguien con quien jugar al famoso juego de ajedrez de Lewis. En su lugar se encuentra a unas personas bajo el ataque de un poder que ni siquiera pueden entender. No tienen armas, ni estrategia ni protección contra el fuego enviado para tragárselos a todos. Además, unos merodeadores vikingos con muy mal ritmo, una princesa secuestrada con un secreto que ocultar y una TARDIS que parece haber desarrollado una inexplicable fobia al agua, tienen una batalla en sus manos. Los isleños tienen que ganar a una implacable fuerza alienígena en un mundo sin tecnología, sin medios de comunicación y sin té que no se haga con corteza. Al menos tienen al Doctor de su parte… ¿o no? Personajes *Undécimo Doctor Referencias *El Doctor se encontró a los Harlem Globetrotters en 1978. Le enseñaron cómo girar un balón de baloncesto sobre el dedo. Notas *El Cuarto Doctor, K9, y una compañera sin identificar (Leela o Romana) hacen un cameo durante un fragmento de la novela que se establece en el presente. *Éste es el tercer libro con el mismo formato. PROSA: The Silent Stars Go By y The Coming of the Terraphiles son los dos primeros. *Ésta es la primera novela del Undécimo Doctor en la que viaja solo, aunque él ande junto a dos compañeros de una aventura - el guerrero vikingo Henrik y la princesa nórdica Freydis. *Esta historia también se puso a la venta como un e-book en la tienda de Amazon Kindle. Continuidad *thumb|La portada del audiolibro.Freydis cree que el Doctor es Loki, el dios mentiroso de la mitología nórdica. Durante su primera encarnación, también lo confundió con un dios, llamado Zeus, el guerrero griego Aquiles alrededor del 1200 a.C (TV: The Myth Makers). *El Doctor le dice a Corc que ya se ha encontrado con muchos monstruos marinos antes pero no con ninguno que pudiera hacer el fuego sobre la superficie del agua (TV: Fury from the Deep, ''Terror of the Zygons, Warriors of the Deep). *El Doctor le pregunta a Luag si le gustan los palitos de pescado (TV: The Eleventh Hour). *Cuando Freydis le pregunta al Doctor si la TARDIS es Valhalla, él le dice que ella no es la primera persona en confundirlo con el más allá, dado que la compañera del Primer Doctor Katarina creía que la TARDIS era el monte Olimpo (PROSA: Scribbles in Chalk, TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) y Beowulf también creyó que llevaba a Valhalla (AUDIO: Black and White). Versión audio *La historia fue sacada a la venta como un audiolibro para descargar y en formato CD leído por Neve McIntosh. Enlaces externos *[http://audiowho.gonebe.com/2013/03/horizontes-oscuros-regalo-de-una-servidora/ Dark Horizons traducido en español en Audiowho] en:Dark Horizons (novel) Categoría:Novelas NSA del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Novelas del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Novelas de 2012 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Escocia Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Novelas del Cuarto Doctor Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XII